


Logic and nothing else

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee, Dance Metaphors, Emotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: "He reminds himself that he’s not here only for Kurusu, certainly not. A good conversation simply complements his drink."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Logic and nothing else

It’s surprising how quickly his relationship with coffee changed. It started as a loveless transaction, simply a means of forcing energy down his throat as he smothered his contempt for the morning. And yet, one quiet coffee shop taught him to see the drink as a _pleasant_ thing—now Goro Akechi researches coffee beans out of genuine interest, and not just to sound informed while ordering.

(Does the fluffy haired barista have something to do with this development? Of course. Unfortunately, Akechi’s committed relationship with denial means he’d sooner swallow a cactus than admit it.)

There’s a system to his time at Leblanc, like the warmup to a dance. He steps through the door, shows Boss his Celebrity smile which is met with a disinterested grunt, and then takes his usual seat and requests his usual drink. Boss had begun the brewing process the moment he appeared in the doorway—Akechi considered asking for a different drink, just to be difficult, but decided that was a sure way to get kicked out.

The first steps are complete.

He doesn’t have to wait long, though certainly not because Akechi has timed his visits to coincide with Akira Kurusu’s return home. Kurusu looks tired but greets him all the same.

“Hey, Akechi.”

…A safe move. Polite, yet without the promise nor denial of further conversation. To continue tonight’s dance, Akechi must match his partner’s rhythm, follow but steer.

“Hello. How’s school?” he offers. Nothing adventurous, not yet. The conditions for interesting conversation with Kurusu are: quiet Leblanc, a nearly empty coffee cup, a book or crossword puzzle, and/or an interesting development with the phantom thieves. Some rain would go a long way for the sake of atmosphere, but the weather has been despicably nice all day.

“It’s fine,” Kurusu responds and, to Akechi’s utter horror, says nothing else. He simply lowers his head and starts walking towards his attic bedroom.

What? _‘It’s fine?’_ How is Akechi supposed to work with that dying fish of an answer? How can he plan the trajectory of this conversation when _it’s fine’ _is all he has to work with? He’s offended that his metaphorical dance partner would make such a lacklustre move, though he hides his disgust under a layer of Celebrity smile.

_Disappointing,_ he thinks, turning his attention back to his coffee. Well, if Kurusu’s not in the mood for conversation, then perhaps Akechi should make an excuse to leave for tonight—bow out early rather than force a sad excuse for a performance to continue.

He reminds himself that he’s not here _only_ for Kurusu, certainly not. A good conversation simply complements his drink.

Fingers brush against his hair—not even the Celebrity smile can hide his shock as he jerks towards the offender.

“Oh, sorry. There was a leaf in your hair.” It’s Kurusu, holding up the aforementioned leaf. He returned at some point wearing his apron and had approached Akechi with the silence of a phantom.

“Ah. A leaf. Of course.”

Rather than dance, Kurusu might as well have tripped him on stage in plain view of everyone.

...Cheater.

* * *

Akira: Hey.

Goro: Hello. It’s late. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?

Akira: Shouldn’t you?

Goro: Touché.

Akira: So like.

Akira: You left really suddenly today.

Akira: What was that about?

Akira: You didn’t even finish your coffee. V unlike you.

Goro: Something came up. Important detective business.

(Akechi did not flee Leblanc in embarrassment. He made a tactical retreat, yes, but only so he could prepare for their next conversation. It was a very logical decision.)

Akira: Ohhh okay.

Akira: Shame though.

Akira: I was looking forward to talking with you.

(_Fuck you,_ Akechi nearly writes.)

_(So was I,_ he types and then deletes.)

Goro: I’ll visit again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Not shown: Akira flustered as he sends that text but trying to play it cool.


End file.
